Claire & Quil Jr love story
by StrawberryCupcakee
Summary: This story picks up on Claires 17th birthday. You will see she is no longer in school. She graduated early. She also just found out that Quil imprinted on her. this starts out them in the woods.
1. Chapter 1

[AN- I am picking up this story where bittybites left off in Coming of Age in my own little way hope you like(: ]

We walk back to the party both smiling as wide as we can. We walk up to the front porch of my Aunt Em and Uncle Sam's house greeted by the pack. I turn and look at Quil and playfully hits him.

"You already told them though your mind" I say laughing.

Turns back to the pack and playfully pushes my way though to get back to my party with Quil's hands on my waist. I open the door hearing Quil chuckle and the pack laughing at him.

"What did you tell them?" I say when we get inside.

"Nothing Claire-Bear, nothing at all"

Turns around and walks into dining room where I hear my family then hears Quil go out and wrestle with the pack knowing he is listening to make sure I'm okay no matter what. I turn and look at my Uncle Sam knowing he heard everything that happened back in the woods. He stands up and hugs me to tight that he picks me up.

"Congratulations" he whispers in my ear.

"Thank you, but Uncle Sam I can't breathe"

Hears' a soft growl behind me and Sam chuckles then sets me down on my feet and Aunt Em comes up behind him and hugs him looking at me, as Quil walks up behind me wrapping his arms around me loving the feeling of his touch.

"So Aunt Em is there any cake perhaps?" I say smiling wide.

As I say this the whole pack comes running in yelling.

"CAKE? NO ONE TOLD ME THERE WAS CAKE?" Seth and Jake yell.

Leah walks in behind them shaking her head as they all come to a abrupt stop in front of Quil so they won't run into me. I laugh as I poke my head around Quil hearing Uncle Sam and Aunt Em laughing along with me.

"Yes the cake is in the fridge and Claire gets a piece first since it is her 17th birthday." Aunt Em says

There is just a ripple of awhs though out the whole pack including Quil. I playfully hit Quil as I wiggle out of his arms before he pulls me back into a hug as I laugh.

"Hey mister, if you want cake I would let go" I say though my laughs.

He looks at me then says "But I already got what I want Claire-Bear, I got you." After he says this he kisses my head. Then let's go as he hears my stomach growl along with his.

"Okay maybe a little cake." He says while laughing.

"Psh, a little cake I know you Quil and the rest of the boys of this pack" Aunt Em says.

We all walk to the kitchen where Aunt Em takes out the cake out of the fridge and as she does this I look up to see the Pack (not including Leah) is drooling for some cake. I laugh as I see this then helps Aunt Em light the candles on my cake, she tells me to make a wish…Well my wish is that Quil and I will never be apart. I blow out my candles and grab a knife and cut the cake slowly seeing the look in the guy's eyes of pure hunger .

"Come on lil cousin! I'm hungry!" Seth says.

"Nah I think I might cut a little slower." I say as I chuckle a little.

As soon as I say this Quil comes up behind me and kisses my neck distracting me so the knife goes quickly though the cake. Everyone laughs as this happens I turn around and point my figure at him giving him one warning. I finish cutting the cake grinning because Quil still has his arms wrapped around me. I get my cake then I move out of Quil's arms and he growls a little. I set my food down then walk over to him pushing him against the counter.

"Did you growl at me?"

I just hear everyone laugh as they get there cake and watch me and Quil.

"Now Claire-Bear would I ever do that?" he says chuckling

I point my figure at you "Yes, yes you would now what am I to do?"

I secretly grab a piece of cake and then I shove it I Quils' face.

"Hhmm, that's what I am going to do" I say as I smile and turn away.

I sit down to eat and right as I do I hear Seth, Jake, Leah, Uncle Sam and Aunt Em yelling "Claire incoming" Well I didn't turn around fast enough I got a huge piece of cake in my face. I stand up and wipe my face then I tackle everyone you doesn't have cake on them with Quil.

Quil and I sneak off while everyone else throws cake around. Quil and I go back out into the woods and find a stream to wash our faces. When we are done I sit next to the stream and dip my feet in and quil sits next to me and pulls me into his arms.

"Claire-Bear, your mine nobody else can have you."

"Hey I'm completely fine with that"

"Good, because I don't like sharing my things especially my girl"

I smile as he says this knowing I'm his girl and no-one can take me away.

"Claire, I love you."

I froze when Quil told me this. He has never told me before that he loved me, I mean he just recently told me that he imprinted on me. I mean trust me I'm not complaining one bit. All I can do for the moment and stair into his eyes with his arms wrapped around me.

Places my hand on his hot cheek "oh Quil, I love you too. More than I can even tell you I'm just happy to know you love me back"

I move my hand and puts it on his chest feeling his heart race as we tell each other how much we love each other. I lay my head on his chest listening to his heart beat with his arms tightly around me. I feel very safe and like I belong in his arms, my body fits perfectly with his. I look up at him and I catch him off guard and I put my hands on his face and twist at the same time so that I'm sitting on his lap with my legs wrapped behind him. I smile then I kiss him loving the feeling of his lips, he kisses me back. But we quit kissing very quickly hearing someone behind us I stand to see you it is..Jake..

"oohh, looky here Quil and Claire kissing by the stream." He says while laughing.

"Shut up Jake!" I say hitting him playfully.

"Awh come on Claire I got to get my jokes in sometime. I mean I've known he imprinted on you since you were two! And he just told you that he did and that he loves you. Come on give me a little break."

"Hhmm I'll think about it."

"Hey Jake, I wouldn't mess with Claire she has a bad bite like Nessie." Quil says laughing as I hit his side.

"Oh really now! Only you would know Quil." He says this then turns and runs.

I hear Quil growl under his breath I turn around and I comfort him by placing my hand on his chest then I stand on my tip toes and kiss his cheek. He calms at my touch and kisses my head then my lips pulling me in to deepen the kiss. I lift my arms and lock them around his neck pulling him closer to kiss him more.

He pulls away and whispers in my ear "Sadly we need to go back or else Sam will kill me for having you away for so long and not telling him were we are."

"Very true" I say as I lay my head on your chest.

"Claire, I love you. You are my girl and no-one will take me away from you"

"Good, because I will never share you with anyone"

We walk back to my party hand in hand only to see my Uncle Sam waiting on the porch for us. We quickly say that we are sorry for why we stayed away for so long, then he smiles and says its fine he understands and as he says this Emily comes up to him and hugs him. Quil and I look at each other and smile. He looks at the time then looks at me sadly.

"Whats wrong hun?"

"It's late but I don't want to leave you it will hurt too much."

"Sadly that's true but you will see me tomorrow correct?"

"That is true. Well I guess I must go. I love you Claire-Bear."

I smile as he says my old nickname "I love you too."

We kiss each other good night then I head inside to take a shower and hugs Aunt Em and Uncle Sam good night then I head to bed waiting tomorrow to come fast.

_**Hey people I hope you like Chapter 1 of my story this is only the beginning of Quil and Claire's life together. There will be a lot of drama in the chapters to come so stay tuned.**_

_**StrawberryCupcakee**_


	2. Chapter 2

Claire POV

I wake up the next morning to Quil rubbing my face. I was so cold so I pulled him on to my bed and under my covers to keep me warm; as I do this I catch him off guard. Then he wraps his arms around me and jumps as he touchs me.

"Aahh, you're so freaking warm!" I say cuddling into him to stay warm.

"Holy! Claire you are freezing! Come here hun." He says as he pulls me in closer to him.

I love the way he feels against me, so soft and hot from him being a wolf and all. And before I know it I'm up on my feet groaning and growling at Quil before I give him my evil stare.

"Hey now hun don't give me that look" He says laughing.

"Why wouldn't I was so warm and comfy"

"I'm sorry hun" He pulls me in for a hug wrapping his arms around my shoulders.

"Ugh, I may love you but right now I don't like you, because you made me get up." I say as I wrap my arms around his waist.

"Hey you cannot like me as much as you want but I know you will always love me though whatever stupid things I will do in our relationship."

"Hhmm, cocky much? Haha."

After I say this I push Quil out of my room with everything I have because he is quite I hard to move at times. It takes me almost five minutes to get him out of my room so I can change. When he is finally out of my room I hear him lean against my door waiting for me to get done. I throw on a pair of shorts and a light blue tank top with my favorite pair of converses to go with my wonderful outfit. Throws my hair up in to a messy bun, because I don't really feel like doing anything with it. I walk over to my door and I open it quickly moving out of the way just as fast as I opened it laughing as I see Quil fall onto his back. I go to try to walk over him to go tell Aunt Em and Uncle Sam that I'm up but before I can Quil is pulling me down on top of him before I can step over him.

"Aahh, Quil!"

"What Claire-Bear I did nothing wrong at all!"

"Um, whatever! Okay now let me up! Quil!" I say this as he is ticking me.

Since he wouldn't let me up I twist so that I can see his face and I kiss him and whisper in his ear that I love him. He lets me go and kisses me back then says he loves me to. While I have the chance I get up and run to the stairs and I slide down the banister looking back seeing Quil run down the steps. I beat him I don't know how but I did. I take off running though my Aunt Em and Uncle Sams' house doing this I run straight into Jake and I fall back, but Quil is there to catch me luckly.

"Hey, Claire. Nice to see you too. Do I get to run into you now?"

"Hey Jake. And no you don't get to I was running away from this one." I say laughing and pointing to Quil.

"Oh, I see how it is now you're gonna run away from me?" Quil says.

"I would never run away from you unless we are playing around."

"Okay good" Quil says before kissing my head.

I stand up and walk into the kitchen hand and hand with Quil to see what is for breakfast. I see Emily cooking about 3 dozen eggs and 5 pack of bacon. This means the whole pack is coming over for breakfast.

"Aunt Em, whys the whole pack coming over." I say going to help her as Quil walks back to mess with Jake and Nessie.

"Oh, good morning Claire and we are having a party." Aunt Em says.

"Really! For who? And I'll make some homemade hash browns."

When I said that the whole pack walked into the kitchen with a surprised look on their face that I cooked just like my Aunt Em. I laughed at their face while I continued to cook. By my aunts side.

"Wow! Claire you can cook?" Seth says as he walks in with some girl.

"Yes Seth I can. And who is this cous?"

"Oh, everybody I would like you to meet Alexis. I imprinted on her."

"Oh that's awesome Seth. Hi Alexis I'm Claire, Seths Younger cousin."

"Hello You guys can call me Lexi instead of Alexis" Lexi said.

"Okay well also after we are done eating I have an announcement to make."

I turn back to Aunt Em to help her with the eggs then I continue to cook the hash browns. I look up to see Lexis face go from I smile then down to an almost amazement look before she whispered something into Seths' ear and then he nodded his head yes. I wondered what she had asked him but the look on her face after he said yes was priceless!

"So Aunt Em, who is the party for again?"

"Well it's for you and Quil." Aunt Em says.

I stop in the middle of flipping the hash browns and turn around to look at her.

"What? Why I party for me and Quil?"

"Well hun it has been a total of 15 years that Quil has been imprinted on you and you two have never been apart for any longer that two days because it drove you and Quil crazy. So you and Quil have practically been a couple for 15 years."

"Wow, that's right it has been 15 years. I can't believe it!"

"Wait 15 years that would mean Quil imprinted on you when you were 2." Lexi says.

"Yes that's true. I have been in love with Claire since she was 2 years old" Quil says walking over to me kissing me.

"It's amazing that only 2 years ago when I was 15 years old I found out about wolfs now I'm 17 and I practically just found out that he imprinted on me so long ago. And all along I was in love with him and I didn't know if he loved me back." I say before kissing him back.

"Wow." Is all that Lexi could get to come out.

I laugh at this then finish the Hash browns.

"Breakfast is done!" Aunt Em and I say together before we get bombarded by the pack. Quil pulled me back so I wouldn't get stepped on being so short and Uncle Sam only pulled Aunt Em back was so he could hold her. Quil wrapped his arms around me before kissing my head then getting his food. I laugh as I see Lexi just standing there watching the pack fill up their plates.

I walk over to Lexi and say "Hey don't worry you will get used to all of this trust me."

"I never knew guys could eat likethat!"

"Well with them being wolfs its expected around here. And think Lexi, Seth imprinted on you which means your gonna have to most likely cook like me and my Aunt Em." I say laughing before walking over to the guys and pushing them all away from the food.

"Hey guys save some for the rest now go sit and eat your food." I say while pointing to the long table.

They all pout and say that they wanted more and they walk over to the table sit and eat. The rest of us get our food then sit down and have I nice breakfast. After breakfast Lexi helps me and Aunt Em with the dishes. We then go and sit back at the table but I stay standing.

"Everyone I have an announcement to make! The Grand Elder of the tribe has been talking to me and though our talks he had told me that he wanted me to join the Elders. So you are now not only looking at Quils imprintee but the youngest Elder in the tribe."

Everyone just looked at me with amazement like they almost didn't believe me.

"So guys, this mean what Claire says goes" Uncle Sam says.

I laugh as I see all of the packs jaw drop except Quils. The guys don't like listening to me as it is now they are forced to listen to me! This it freaking awesome.

"Seth, Jake, Paul we need to go see what going on" Says me Uncle Sam as they run outside and change into a wolf.

"Quil what's wrong?" I ask?

"There are vampires on the outside of the Rez. Claire-Bear I might have to go if they need me."

"I understand." I say this hugging him not wanting him to go.

I turn and look at Lexi and she looks frightened so I place a hand on her arm and tell her that Seth will be okay he knows what he is doing out there. She just looks at me and shakes her head and says that she knows but she can't help but be worried. I smile at her then I hear the phone ring so I get up to get it.

"Hello?"

ello

"Hello is this Claire Young?" Asks the man on the phone.

"Yes it is. My I ask who is calling?"

"This is the Police. I'm so sorry Ms. Young" Says the Police man.

_**Cliff hanger. I wanted to end this chapter making you wonder about what will happen next what the Police officer will say. I hope you liked it please review!**_

**olHoh**


	3. Chapter 3

"_Hello is this Claire Young?" Asks the man on the phone._

"_Yes it is. My I ask who is calling?"_

"_This is the Police. I'm so sorry Ms. Young" Says the Police man._

Claire

"Why are you telling me sorry?"

"Claire there has been an accident. With your parents." He says.

When he tells me that my parents have been in an accident I fall down onto the floor. Quil runs over to me and holds me in his arms kissing my head and asking me what is wrong while im still on the phone.

"Claire we need you to come home."

"Okay but I'm bringing my Aunt and boyfriend and don't you care tell me I can't"

I can feel Quil smile when he hears me say boyfriend then he holds me closer.

"Very well"

I hang up the phone then I wrap my arms around Quil and I bury my face into his chest crying my eyes out. Quil kept kissing my head and rocking me then Aunt Em came over and rubbed my back. After I calmed down a little Quill pulled me to my feet.

"Aunt Em, we need to go. Quil you are coming to because you are anchor. You are always there for me now I really need you." I say though my tears.

Aunt Em grabs her keys then asks me where we are going. All I say is home. Aunt Em starts the car then she drives slowly to my house. Quil has his arms wrapped around me to comfort me while I stare out the window. As we pull up to my house I see one cop car. The cop meets me, Aunt Em and Quil in the middle of the yard. I feel a little off balance to I grab a hold over Quils arm to keep me up and steady.

"Which one of you is Claire?" The cop asks.

I slowly raise my hand that not holding onto Quil and Quil pulls me in closer.

"What happened?" Asks Aunt Em.

"Claires' parents were in a car wreck. They were killed on the scene from the impact. I'm so sorry."

As he says this I fall into Quil shaking and Aunt Em just stares in shock. The cop says he must go now that he has a case to solve, when he leaves I break out of Quils arms and I run. Run as fast as I can as far as I can. I finally collapse and I realize I am no longer on the Rez before I black out from hitting my head when I collapsed. Before I fully realize it Jake is picking me up with Nessie at his side.

"I need to take Claire home Ness. I'll be back by later promise."

"Okay Jake I hope she is okay." Nessie says before Jake kisses her and she places I hand on my head.

I soon wake up right before Jake goes to leave and I try to break his grip but he has I good grip on me.

"Jake let me go!"

"No why did you run here? Why?"

"I don't know why Jake I just ran and this is where I ended up before I blacked out and collapsed."

"Why did you run away Claire."

"To clear my head no take me to my Aunt Ems now!"

He just shakes his head then takes off running. We get to my Aunts house within a minute of leaving Nessie. When he walks up to the porch and sets me down he hears what happened earlier.

"Claire-Bear im so sorry." He says pulling me into a bear hug.

I hear Quil growl from Jake calling me his nickname then I slightly laugh before I break from Jakes grasp. I walk in and I see the rest of the pack, I lower my head as I walk by everyone patting my shoulder. I walk to my room and when I close the door I take off my shoes and the I run to my bed and break down. I cry like I've never cried before. I hear my door open knowing its Quil. He walks over to my bed and lays down with me hearing Uncle Sam growl as he lays with me and quits when he figures out he is comforting me. Quil lays next to me and pulls me to him lightly and sweetly kissing me before holding me close. I press my face into his chest crying. His warmth comforts me and I stop crying and I look up at him and kiss him passionately as he deepens the kiss knowing I'm okay know.

_**Hey hope you liked it can you imagine what's going to happen next? ~smiles~ Please review! **_


End file.
